Daredevil/Gallery
A gallery of images of Matt Murdock, who is also the superhero Daredevil. TV Series ''Daredevil Screenshots Season One =[[Into the Ring|Episode 1.01: ''Into the Ring]] = Daredevil60.jpg Daredevil62.jpg B9rQp4hCAAMg5EL.png Jack and Kid Matt.PNG Young-Matt-Murdock-touches-fathers-face.jpg Intothering.jpg Daredevil06.jpg Daredevil07.jpg Daredevil24.jpg Daredevil36.jpg Daredevil10.jpg Daredevil_S01E01_000560093.jpg NelsonMurdock-OfficeSearch.jpg Daredevil02.jpg Daredevil-first-mission-moonlight.jpg Daredevil09.jpg Daredevil11.jpg New lawyers.jpg Murdock-Nelson-meet-Karen-Page.jpg Daredevil430.jpg Daredevil450.jpg Matt-Murdock-speaks-to-Karen-Page.jpg DD101 - Matt and Karen talk about Union Allied.png Daredevil13.jpg Into The Ring.PNG Vlcsnap-00478.png Daredevil280.jpg Daredevil300.jpg Daredevil29.jpg Daredevil-after-fight-rain-S1E1.jpg Daredevil260.jpg Daredevil37.jpg Daredevil501.jpg Daredevil490.jpg Daredevil38.jpg Daredevil150.jpg anigif_original-grid-image-5539-1428671445-29.gif|Daredevil fighting a hired killer. =[[Cut Man|Episode 1.02: Cut Man]] = Daredevil-Clare-Temple-sofa-treatment.jpg Claire-Temple-treats-Daredevil-torch.jpg Claire-Temple-speaks-to-Murdock-sofa.jpg Daredevil-fire-extinguisher.jpg Daredevil-threat.jpg Daredevil53.jpg Daredevil40.jpg Fogwell's Gym 2.PNG Fogwell's Gym 3.PNG Young-Matt-Murdock-finds-Jack-dead.jpg Daredevil30.jpg Daredevil-rescues-boy.jpg Jack Murdock's House - Young Matt.png Claire_Temple's_Apartment.png =[[Rabbit in a Snowstorm|Episode 1.03: Rabbit in a Snowstorm]] = Matt-Murdock-Lantom-S1E3.jpg Foggy-Nelson-Matt-Murdock-Wesley.jpg Daredevil12.jpg Daredevil160.jpg Daredevil080.jpg Matt-Murdock-John-Healy-Court.jpg Daredevil090.jpg Daredevil-John-Healy-Questions.jpg MattnoticesWesley featured-1-.png John Healy at the court room with Nelson & Murrdock.JPG John Healy commits suicide .JPG =[[In the Blood|Episode 1.04: In the Blood]] = Apartment 412.png Daredevil47.jpg Daredevil-smashed-window.jpg Foggy-Nelson-Murdock-S1E4.jpg Matt-Murdock-searches-for-Claire.jpg DD104 - Matt with Santino.png =[[World on Fire|Episode 1.05: World on Fire]] = Daredevil-World-on-Fire-World-on-Fire-30621.jpg Daredevil31.jpg Matt-Murdock-meets-Elena-Cardenas.jpg Foggy-Nelson-Matt-Murdock-Laugh.jpg Matt-Murdock-Police-Office.jpg 15th Precinct Police Station.png Murdock-speaks-to-Temple.jpg File 04-DDRedthread -Nelson and Murdock -Karen Page -Matt Murdock -Foggy Nelson -Elena Cardenas -Armand Tully.jpg Daredevil01.jpg Ninja Daredevil.png Daredevil23.jpg Daredevil55.jpg Daredevil71.jpg =[[Condemned|Episode 1.06: Condemned]] = Daredevil-speaks-to-Vladimir-Warehouse.jpg Murdock lits the flare to burn Ranskahov's open wound & sealing it.jpg Daredevil-burns-Vladimir.jpg Daredevil-questions-Vladimir-Ranskahov.jpg Daredevil69.jpg We're_nothing_alike.PNG Daredevil-leaves-Vladimir-behind.jpg =[[Stick (episode)|Episode 1.07: Stick]] = Daredevil confronts Leland Owlsley.jpg Matt-Murdock-speaks-to-Stick.jpg Matt's Room StAO.PNG StickMatt.jpg Stick-Young-Matt-Park-Bench.jpg Daredevil230.jpg Daredevil250.jpg Oc8qx4sq8iwkojeb1cfh.jpg Daredevil42.jpg Murdock-beats-up-Stick.jpg =[[Shadows in the Glass|Episode 1.08: Shadows in the Glass]] = Matt-Murdock-argues-with-Foggy-Karen.jpg Daredevil-speaks-to-Blake.jpg Daredevil-meets-Ben-Urich-Raining.jpg =[[Speak of the Devil|Episode 1.09: Speak of the Devil]] = Matt-Murdock-Lantom-Devil-Discussion.jpg CA9KANuUwAArKdZ.jpg Ben-Urich-Matt-Murdock.jpg Matt-Murdock-Ben-Urich.jpg Matt-Murdock-Jacketless.jpg MattVanessaEp9-1-.png Daredevil33.jpg Daredevil34.jpg Wilson-Fisk-Vanessa-meet-Murdock.jpg Matt-Murdock-Wilson-Fisk.jpg Wilson-Fisk-Matt-Murdock.jpg Matt-Murdock-Vanessa-Wilson-Fisk.jpg Daredevil05.jpg Matt-Murdock-Church-Yellow-Light.jpg Daredevil180.jpg Daredevil190.jpg Matt-Murdock-Elenas-Death.jpg Daredevil070.jpg Daredevil-threatens-Junkie.jpg DD9 featured-1-.png Daredevil Slow Motion.jpg Daredevil51.jpg Daredevil75.jpg Daredevil-screams-Nobu-Fight.jpg Fisk gives wounded Masked Man a beating-0.JPG Daredevil-bleeding-Fisk-fight.jpg Daredevil66.jpg =[[Nelson v. Murdock|Episode 1.10: Nelson v. Murdock]] = Nelson v. Murdock.jpg Daredevil61.jpg FoggyNelson-MiddleFinger.jpg Matt-Murdock-Stitches-Smile.jpg It didn't work out.jpg Murdock and Nelson College.PNG Pwzcofjtc3u03ronweuq.jpg FoggyNelson-quits-LandmanAndZack.jpg Daredevil49.jpg TheMask.PNG FoggyNelson-JosieBar-Flashback.jpg =[[The Path of the Righteous|Episode 1.11: The Path of the Righteous]] = Matt-Murdock-Balloon.jpg P5ott41dtmq1isxoako8.jpg Matt-Murdock-Church-Lantom.jpg Matt-Murdock-Meditates-S1E11.jpg Daredevil-Questions-Barrett-Rooftop.jpg Gladiator Symbol.PNG Melvin-Potter-fights-Daredevil.jpg =[[The Ones We Leave Behind|Episode 1.12 The Ones We Leave Behind]] = Matt-Murdock-encounters-Foggy-Awkward.jpg Daredevil-speaks-to-Ben-Urich-Night.jpg Matt-Murdock-listens.jpg Ilk1jqyud37jum8rwfjt.jpg Matt-Murdock-opens-up-to-Karen-Page.jpg =[[Daredevil (episode)|Episode 1.13: Daredevil]] = Matt-Murdock-Lantom-Funeral.jpg Matt-Murdock-Gym-Foggy-Nelson.jpg Matt-Murdock-Nelson-Brett-Mahoney.jpg Matt-Murdock-Carl-Hoffman-Threat.jpg Hoffman confesses.png Matt-Murdock-Celebration.jpg Melvin-Potter-Daredevil-Box-Suit.jpg Daredevil_on_rooftop.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 01.jpg reddd-1.png.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 02.jpg reddd-2.png.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 03.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 04.jpg Daredevil Armor Suit.PNG Daredevil Red Suit 05.jpg Full Daredevil Suit.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 06.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 07.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 08.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 09.jpg Wilson-Fisk-Fights-Daredevil.jpg Daredevil Helmet.PNG The Man Without Fear.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 10.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 11.jpg P9TrHep-1-.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 12.jpg Daredevil Helmet 2.PNG Daredevil Red Suit 13.jpg Gz30ec6yaek3cceimpqk (1).jpg Charliecoxdaredevil.png Daredevil Suit Back.PNG Daredevil-Red-Suit-Night-Skyscrapers.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 14.jpg Daredevil Jump.PNG =Organize = Daredevil220.jpg Season Two =Organize = Eglisedredevilpriest.jpg Daredevil-murdock-page-small-1-.jpg Daredevil-season-2-costume1-large-1-.jpg Daredevil-season-2-costume2-small-1-.jpg Promotional Season One Daredevil.jpg Dd-cover.jpg Daredevil Poster.jpeg Daredevil Profile.jpeg Daredevil_Final_Poster.png Daredevil netflix poster 03 by goxiii-d8s3wb0.jpg Daredevil netflix poster 03 Profile.png Daredevil_Profile_Final_Poster.png GIm9esO.jpg Avengers Tower Daredevil.png MotionPoster.jpg Daredevil Costume Poster.jpg DaredevilPromo1.jpg Daredevil Poster Cropped.jpg Daredevil Poster 04.png Daredevil Character Poster Banner.jpg DaredevilProfile5.png Daredevil Banner.jpg Daredevil_Red_Costume.png DaredevilCastPic.jpg Daredevil Electra Promo.jpg File 03-DDRedthread -Nelson and Murdock -Karen Page -Matt Murdock -Foggy Nelson.jpg File 02-DDRedthread -Turk -Daredevil.jpg File 08-DDRedthread -Nelson and Murdock -Karen Page -Matt Murdock -Foggy Nelson.jpg File 04-DDRedthread -Nelson and Murdock -Karen Page -Matt Murdock -Foggy Nelson -Elena Cardenas -Armand Tully.jpg File 05-DDRedthread -Nelson and Murdock -Karen Page -Matt Murdock -Foggy Nelson.jpg File 02-DDRedthread -Nelson and Murdock -Karen Page -Matt Murdock -Foggy Nelson.jpg File 03-DDRedthread -Karen Page -Matt Murdock.jpg File 02-DDRedthread -John Healy -Daredevil.jpg File 04-DDRedthread -Foggy Nelson -Matt Murdock -Nelson and Murdock.jpg File 02-DDRedthread -Foggy Nelson -Ben Urich -Daredevil -Nelson and Murdock.jpg File 01-DDRedthread -Foggy Nelson -Matt Murdock.jpg Stick Braceletet Promo.jpg Daredevil Red Costume Poster.jpg Season Two Quesada-DDS2-art-98bda.jpg Daredevil-01.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Poster.jpg Behind the Scenes Season One Matt murdock18.jpg Matt Murdock15.jpg Matt Murdock14.jpg Matt Murdock13.jpg Matt Murdock12.jpg Matt Murdock11.jpg Matt Murdock20.jpg Matt Murdock19.jpg Daredevil Kid1.jpg Daredevil Promo1.png Daredevil Promo2.png NelsonMurdock.jpg Daredevilbeatsmantoground.JPG Zjeoowj6sx12bta41ndv.jpg Daredevil_Sticks.jpg Season Two Daredevil Season 2 BTS 1.jpg Daredevil Season 2 BTS 2.jpg Daredevil Season 2 BTS 3.jpg Daredevil Season 2 BTS 4.jpg Daredevil S2 BTS.jpg Daredevil S2 BTS 1.jpg Daredevil S2 BTS 2.jpg Concept Art DaredevilConceptArt.jpg Daredevilsuitconceptart.jpg New Daredevil season 2 concept art.png Comics ''Jessica Jones Pages Daredevil and Turk Comic.PNG Threatening_Daredevil.png Merchandise Daredevil'' Daredevil Funko Pop.png Matt Murdock Funko Pop.png Devil of Hell's Kitchen Funko Pop.png Daredevil keychain.png Category:Galleries